


Chocolate Shell

by Kureiji_Kurai



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, F/M, Femdom, POV Male Character, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kureiji_Kurai/pseuds/Kureiji_Kurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break never takes Sharon seriously but she has a way to change that. It's time he learned some lessons about control and the Rainsworth strength and she is just the teacher for the job. Will Break learn with a little creative method teaching or not? A girl can try! A little sweetness goes a long way, the dark chocolate kind anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Shell

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Break x Sharon, fem!dom, two adults, bondage but consensual.
> 
> After she finds out he lost his sight.

 

 

 

_*Pandora Hearts_

_Jun Mochizuki_

* * *

 

 

Break was starting to get the feeling he might have said the wrong thing to that spitfire of a lady. The Rainsworth women were known for both their composure as well as their tempers. The albino was one of the few that had the skill to get around those tempers most of the time - there had been occasions a fan had been directed his way of course - and he normally stepped lightly with his words. If the dead calm feeling people found when they were in the eye of a horrible storm was not enough to clue him in there were also the buckled straps holding his arms behind his back as Sharon paced in front of him, her fan dangling at her side.

She was over reacting! He had not even done anything, not really. His exact words escaped him now but all he really said was that delicate young ladies destined to inherit the family mantle should stay where it was safe, letting the family valet deal with dangerous people and not beg to go with him. That, whatever his exact words had been, was clearly the wrong thing to say. But, come on, if she sent Eques with him there was no need for her to go at all. He might have said that too - saying that part, in hindsight, was not his best choice of phrasing.

Xerxes did not need his sight to picture her face right now, he knew exactly what her angry face looked like - Her brows would be turned down, the curve of them twitching once in a while as she mulled over her rage in silence, her lower lip in a very slight pout most people would not notice, but her eyes were always the scary part about her anger. Those fuchsia eyes were normally like cream, smooth and soft, but when she was angry you would swear you saw flames dancing in them like you were looking right into hell. Women in this family could be angels, but damn if they could not be the devil too!

His remaining red eye could picture her tiny feet taking each step with deliberate slow moves, puffy dress swaying over her curves, and her caramel hair pendulating like a tail from that big red ribbon.

"You know, Break..."

Damn, there it was, her "let big sister educate you in the error of your ways" pitch. She always acted older when she was angry. Everyone was on a lower rung when she was on a rampage, but that was normal since fear made most people cowed when faced with the indignation of these women. Even Break himself, a powerful member of Pandora, might have been a little browbeaten by them.

At least she had not been drinking! The "queen" would come out if she had and then she really would be impossible.

"No matter how hard I try to show you that you can't be a lone wolf forever, you still don't listen... Furthermore, I have tried on numerous occasions to prove to you that I am no longer the little girl you met years ago."

He was not stupid enough to speak when she had that harisen and his hands were tied behind him with a bunch of belt-like straps. Where did she get those anyway? It was smarter to keep his mouth shut and let her rave.

Her tea scented breath was warm on his slender neck as she leaned into him, "I'm not just a flower in a garden anymore. I have beauty _and_ brains."

"And humility." Break could not help letting that slip, just grinning at her, waiting for the smack. It came hard enough against the backs of his knees to put his sleek body right on the cold marble floor.

"There you go again, Break, making those cute comments." She was gritting her pearly teeth by the sound of it.

He winced when another blow from the fan hit the side of his head. At least she was not treating him differently now that she knew he was blind, he guessed. Times like these, it would be nice if she would though. She was not as weak as she seemed when angered.

The little stomping of her feet headed in the direction of the door indicated she was leaving but that was not necessarily a signal that he was victorious. The belts were still in place - over his copious shirt sleeves that would make it an annoying task to slip out of - which either meant she was coming back or she wanted him to struggle wildly to get them off himself. It was hard to tell what she was up to, his mistress.

Break groaned when he heard her pointed heels heading his way once again. It looked like she was coming back and he was none too sure he wanted to know what she had in mind next. She had her back up about what he said and she was not going to let this go until she was satisfied that he had eaten and choked on every word. He might be in for a chopping block that ended with his head being parted from his shoulders.

"Get up!" She barked, and he jumped to his feet. "You're coming with me."

Without a word of protest he followed behind her, listening to the plunk of her shoes as his guide. Fighting her would go about as well as it would have if Rufus yelled at Sheryl. With a Rainsworth woman no one, not even a strong, chain wielding man, was a match. They really did live up to that royal blood line.

Her shoes squeaked as she turned a corner sharply and he followed placidly. As always, his smug smile was in place even though he knew it would not help his case, and indeed it didn't. She whirled on him, harisen smacking his lower back and then the backs of his knees to send him to the floor again. He could not deny the burn in his skin and muscles it left.

Rather gracefully for his situation, he settled onto his knees, ass planted atop his heels, sitting up straight. They were in her room, he could tell by the smell of her usual perfume, silk fabrics, lemon and tea. The plush carpet under him was a giveaway too, most of the other rooms were more course than this one, but Sharon only liked the soft ones for her room. It was not really a comforting thought considering he was now in she-wolf's own cave with any number of weapons she might have hidden from him.

The sound of her opening a drawer and sifting through the content confirmed that thought in his mind as he waited impatiently annoyed. He had better things to do today than be scolded.

"Ah, Milady, what are you doing?" Break smiled very, very sweetly in her direction in hopes it would soothe her.

Her only answer was to snatch the back of his head, pulling his hair painfully back until he relented and let her move him. He clamped his vacant eyelid shut out of habit as his fringed white hair fell out of place. She draped a piece of fabric over his face with her freehand, making his try to turn away – she was damn strong when she wanted to be – but he could not move unless he wanted to be bald. She let go of his hair to cinch what had to be one of her silk belts around his eyes and tie it tightly in the back. Satisfied, she walked away again to search for something else.

He had no idea what she was plotting but he could just heart the hands of his pocket watch ticking away his busy day, so he persisted, "Lady Sharon," his singsong voice drifted on the air, "I'm very sorry for foolishly upsetting you, really! But could you please let me go?"

"Will you let me go with you?" She asked from much closer than he was expecting; when did she learn how to sneak up on him?

Break chuckled amiably and smiled, "Well, no, but—"

Sharon's fingers jerked his head back again much farther, creating a very uncomfortable arc, "How did I know you would say that?" She chided.

His words were strained, "Because you are such a brilliant lady?"

The unexpected grinding heel on his upper thigh, a little closer to his groin than comfort allowed, made him yelp in surprise. He gulped awkwardly when the grinding stopped and she traced the toe of her tiny foot down the inside of his leg and planted it between his knees. He had no idea if she intended it to seem as provocative as it was but he was too shocked to think much less throw out a snappy comment.

"Someday, Break, you will get it through that thick skull of yours! I'm not a child anymore."

"I know that already." He rasped.

"No, you don't, not anymore than you know people care about you and  _want_  to help you, want you to stop being so stupid!" She let go of his hair to let him hold his head normally again, "I've tried many ways of showing you but you never listen, so I'm going to try a new form of education."

Damn it, that sounded bad and time consuming!

"Milady, please, I don't think I need reeducation. I will try my best to think more about your feelings a—"

Something that was neither her hand nor fan slammed against his cheek once, twice, then a third and forth time. He knew even his pale skin had to be enflamed after those blows. It burned! What had she used? A bloody rope?

It slapped down over his thighs so hard he hissed from the sting. Not a rope, a doubled leather belt. She was feisty today and that did not bode well for his leaving any time soon. Maybe he should have long ago stopped trying to figure these women out but he still attempted it, and for the life of him, he did not know what she was trying to do. Getting out her anger seemed a little too simple.

"I have grown weary of your foolishness. You rush out to get yourself killed like you are some kind of cat with lives to spare, but Break, those run out eventually even for cats." She bent down to touch his cheek gently with her fingertips, "If you need redemption so badly, then look for it elsewhere. If you need punishment, leave that up to me."

He had absolutely nothing to say to that, no idea how to respond. But her words left him less in shock than her sinuous lips pressing against his. The way they fit so perfectly into the curves of his mouth was a bit strange, but thinking those thoughts while being kissed by the girl he helped raise was stranger.

She had to be ovulating, hormones would mess with ever her head – Did contractors have normal cycles? Maybe she was like this because they built up like water in a dike. His lips were a little dry but the gloss on hers made his slick as she pried his mouth open with her tongue. The minute it slipped inside his mouth was the minute he jerked back.

"Lady Sharon, your Grandmother would not approve." He sounded a great deal calmer than he really felt but that was lucky.

She took hold of the knot in the blindfold and his hair, holding him in place, "Is that all you can say?"

"No, but it is an important fact."

Her hands dragged him in, lips clutching at his until he accidentally returned it, kissing her back without thinking. It should have made him feel sick or guilty but for some reason it didn't. She dropped down to her knees, wedging herself between his legs. Some very awkward thoughts floated up in his mind because of her closeness and he hoped his body did not show it. Old men could be as bad as pubescent boys sometimes.

His head turned sharply away again when it dawned on him that he was starting to enjoy the exchange. Exercising a little self control was a must! She was only a hormonal girl and he was an old man taking advantage. The way she jerked to her feet told him he irked her but that was fine.

The belt cracked across his chest before he had the time to prepare for it and he wheezed in shock. The blows were nothing to a person who had their eye ripped from its socket but it still managed to surprise him. She lashed out several more times before she settled in behind him, belt dangling in one hand as she pet his back and shoulders with the other. He relaxed until she pulled away again, going off to find something else to use on him.

She was in a strange mood today and it looked like he was in for a long day. This was all designed to teach him something, he guessed, whatever it was. He needed to figure that out quickly so he could pretend to learn his lesson. The scent of chocolate caught under his nose as he heard her stepping back in behind him, pressing her hips against his head and the knot in the blindfold.

He wondered why she bothered to tie it on when she knew he was blind, it did not make sense. His shoulders relaxed as the realization hit him; she did not do it to keep him from seeing, she did it to make him feel at ease. If he was blindfolded there was no self imposed expectation, real or imagined, that said he _should_  be able to see. It was not only allowed, but required that he not see. He did not have to pretend or feel strange about his lack of sight. He would not even have to worry about that empty socket. It had been a long time since he did not feel the need to hide that carefully. In a single move she negated all those things for him. She was too smart for her own good, like her mother and grandmother. Now his focus would only be on her.

Her thin body slid down to the floor, deliberately rubbing against him the whole way down. She set a flimsy sounding box down beside him, presumably a box of chocolates. He swallowed thickly, just waiting to see what she was plotting now. Her chin dug into his shoulder as she reached both arms around his waist, one hand skillfully gliding under his shirt and the others tracing elaborate patterns over the side of his leg. If he was smart he knew he should clamp his legs shut but he didn't do it, instead allowing her hand the move closer and closer to his more sensitive areas.

His entire body went positively ridged, voice tight when she cupped him in one hand and twisted his nipple with the other. "Sharon!"

"Yes, Xerxes?" Her voice was airy as she flicked his suddenly hard bud and rocked her palm over his crotch.

Reason hit him like a rock between the eyes and he clamped his knees together, but that really only served to push her hand into him more tightly. "Stop that!"

Her tiny little fingers gripped him hard enough he whined and wriggled his upper body to try to dislodge her, "You can't give me orders, Break. You need to understand that." Her voice was even and low in his ear.

"I understand, I'm sorry, Milady!" He spat the words out quickly; he might not have wanted to have children even if he was able but he did not really want that particular equipment bent beyond repair either.

She could be strong for such a tiny thing! The pressure did not let up as much as he longed for it to but she started rocking her hand anyway – it hurt but his member was hardening anyway, unwanted arousal stirring his inner workings.

"Spread your legs back the way they were." She ordered in her queenly tone.

"Yes, Lady Sharon." He decided to try submission, obediently shifting his legs apart, and he sighed in relief when her touch softened. The sigh turned then to a few half hidden gasps as she touched some rather pleasurable places, convincing his member to harden fully, his gut tightening.

That skilled little hand pulled away and she edged to the front of him on her knees. Grudgingly, he knew she had him exactly where she wanted him because he already missed her touch, wanting and needing it to unwind the tight pressure in his lower region. He actually wanted more now, and maybe he had wanted it a long time. It had been ages since anyone touched him and he was  _sensitive._

The thought with anyone else reaching for the buttons on his shirt would have frightened him and kicked up his need to hide the incuse over his heart, but she already knew, so he did not bother to pull away when she opened it up for her view. He winced when she placed a hand on each of his thighs to lean herself against him and nip at his neck.

His pride stung as her lips, teeth, and tongue teased free a moan from behind his. When her mouth drifted up to his, this time, he wantonly accepted the offer. His was the tongue dabbing at her lips and begging entrance this time, and he groaned in frustration when she pulled back.

"I think you have earned a treat, Xerxes, you are behaving so well." The box rustled when she picked it up and he heard paper move as she reached into it. The rich smell of chocolate came as she held his prize under his nose and touched it to his lips. His mouth opened carefully, not totally sure she would not shove it down his throat but she did not move.

Slowly his teeth pierced into the crisp outer shell to delicately sink into the soft, airy center of the truffle. Chocolate had never been so sensual in his life, melting in his mouth deliciously. This was far from his first time eating a treat like chocolate but he had never been fed it, hands uselessly clamped behind him, silk fabric over his eyes - even if he could not see without it anyway - poised so helplessly on his knees before his mistress. When had she become so  _skilled_  at things like this? What books had she been reading all this time for abyss sake? When had he turned into the kind of perverted mind to enjoy it was more baffling yet.

Greedily, sensing the treat before his lips again, he opened his mouth in want, letting her slip the rest in as his lips curled around her fingers as she drew them back. His heart pounded in his chest and his gut tightened a little more. It was so rich and sweet, dark chocolate - that fit so well the situation- and he adored it. After this he might never be able to eat it without remembering  _this_  but why should he complain, he was enjoying it like the filthy man he was! He could take the time to regret it all later.

When had he become like this? He never thought he would enjoy this kind of thing. No, maybe that was not true, maybe this was not unexpected. He chased after pain purposely subjecting his body to it more times than he could count, craving suffering as his own sick way to make the pain he could not touch ease for his effort to repent. He liked to be hurt because it made that other pain, the boiling hot guilt and self loathing, lessen for a while.

Of course, she noticed, she usually did. She said something similar a few minutes ago. She was giving him exactly what he craved. This was what he needed so much!

Sharon, like all the Rainsworth women, was taking it farther and making it all her own. She took his need for pain and twisted it just right, flipping it, making that need not so tame but more controlled in its destructiveness. This fed his habit and turned it into something new and different and  _pleasurable_. He wanted this on so many levels! He was a masochist but this was never a place he had taken it.

"Lady Sharon..." Her name was punctuated with his low moan as she dragged her nails down his neck just hard enough to hurt a little.

Break only hurt himself, never turning it or allowing pleasure into it, but with someone else in control he could do nothing about it. It was freeing not to be in control, to let someone else be in charge of hurting him or giving him anything else. He trusted her more for it too, in the weirdest way; for forcing him to obey and doing to him whatever was her whim. She would never legitimately hurt him though, he knew that, and that made this peaceful in another weird way.

It was a thrill to be at her mercy, the mercy of the young woman with a two sided nature. She could be quiet, calm, tender, and kind. Her smile was the thing that could keep a man going through anything if she would give it to him as a reward. But she had another side that could easily be called intimidating and frightening.

Her nails continued down his bare chest to trail a hard line down his stomach, leaving red raises in their wake until she stopped at his belt.

"Why?" His voice faltered with passion, reluctance, need, and everything in between.

Her voice softened and he could tell she was smiling a little, "I want you to be happy for a change, Xerxes. I want to see real content on your face. I want to see you raw and not in control for once."

Soft fingers trailed over his knees so gently it gave him chills. It was an innocent enough touch but it left his mind wheeling at the potentials, the contrast between those and the previous touches so vast it had his system all confused. Sharon was just a little too good at this game, and it was a game. It was not really that shocking to think that she would be so skilled in the games of both mind and body but he never considered it before now. She was so effortless in all these things, knowing exactly what to do to drive him wild and precisely what she wanted to do to him at any given time. His heart was fluttering in his chest like a butterfly with wet wings.

He gasped when her open hand smacked against his cheek with force. He had just been relaxing to her gentleness and now his body was back to the tension. It was beautiful how well she could read him, never letting him become too tense or too comfortable, never letting the wild clown get bored of any one thing.

Fingers in his hair forced him to crawl on his knees until he ran into her bed and she made him lay his head and upper body there. He gasped and tensed when the belt slapped across his buttocks, light at first, then harder and harder. The stinging burn got more intense with every hit but she stopped again rather suddenly, the belt falling with a thump before she cupped his tingling backside with both hands to rub and massage it. Even before he knew it he was pressing back into her and humming his pleasure.

The inside of his trousers were getting damp with his weeping arousal. It was all he could do not to start begging her for release or humping air. He wanted it so badly but there was nothing he could do about it and that just made him hotter! The heat building in his pelvis was driving him wild, so wild he did not even notice he was mewling her name. He had never wanted it this badly in his life!

He was only too willing to let her jerk him up onto the bed and push him down on his back. His lean hips trembled as she ran her hands tauntingly up and down the bone of his hips, dipping lower every time until he could not stop himself from rolling his hips up recklessly. She dropped over the top of him, straddling his need, making him pant in desperation as he rolled his hips into hers. He could feel the long skirt of her dress pooling around them both as it settled.

Break nearly choked on a cry as she lifted her ass up and out of his reach just to lay her upper half on his to hold him still, crossing her arms casually over his chest. She was pressing into him but not where he needed it most. The distraction was so great he had all but forgotten about his arms pressing awkwardly into his back.

She brought her lips to his and he opened his mouth wide for her and he only partly registered that she pushed half a chocolate into his mouth with her tongue but he moaned anyway. They played with the chocolate between them, tongues tangling around it until it melted and it was just their tongues twisting together. The kiss alone was making him feel drunk the way liquor couldn't anymore. He wanted so badly to hold her and press her tightly against him, pin her to the bed and make very passionate love to her, but this was her show.

Her little body lifted off his again and she sat back on his thighs. For the hundredth time he wished he had his sight back so he could see her face right now but he was blindfolded anyway. A long sigh escaped when she finally undid his pants and let his crushed erection free.

"I am tired of you always smiling so brightly without meaning it." Sharon dragged her fingers down his stomach slowly.

His member twitched as her hand came near it but she did not touch it, she just traced little circles over his hips. Pride be damned, he whined out his pleadings in breathy whispers, "Please, Mistress Sharon, please?"

"Have you learned anything?" She queried calmly.

His head bobbed, probably tangling his hair into knots he would have to brush out later, "Yes!"

"Will you stop hiding things from me and tell me where you are going?"

"Yes!" Break nodded again more urgently.

She leaned down to press their cheeks together as she whispered into his ear, "Will you stop treating me like a child and let me help you? Will you stop hiding behind a smile when you are sad, at least when you are with me? Promise?"

Just a little clarity past his arousal bounced around in his head as he listened to her, "I'm sorry, I've worried you. I have some bad habits." He nuzzled his face against hers affectionately, "I will try my best, I promise." He loved this girl, and he guessed she loved him too, he just never really saw it so clearly as now. Tipping his head to the side, he placed kisses along her jaw line and anywhere else he could find.

"I love you, Xerxes. I always will, no matter what." She brought their lips together, the built up passion hidden between them for years spilling out as he lifted his head to meet her; lips and tongues and teeth crushed together ungracefully but they were long past caring.

She did love him and a little piece of him hated that and had been trying to avoid that ever since she grew up without him noticing right away… because he did not have forever and he would leave her someday soon. Right now he would choose not to think about that, just letting go of those voices of warning.

It took a little force to get him to let go long enough to think about what he really felt or even let himself think about her feelings. She always had understood him too well. It took her long enough to do this but maybe his blindness had been the push they both needed to start seeing their feelings. For once, it was alright to just let go because time was not on their side.

He had no real idea when she undid the belts from his arms but all he knew was that it felt so good to put his arms around her and run his hands over her body. While he did consider taking control he decided against it, just letting her set the pace, and set it she did.

They fast became a tangle of limbs, hair, hunger and swaying forms. He gasped loudly as she mounted him, riding him harder than he thought her little body should, but this was still her show. One or both of them were panting, hot breaths twisting together to add to the building heat. Break shivered under her as he could feel the pressure inside him spiking, the bed bouncing with them strangely adding to how good it felt. She was quieter than he was, not moaning quiet as much or as loudly, hers were soft little mewls but they turned him on even more than he already was.

The pace just increased steadily until they were both gasping for breath, writhing together with the pleasure, clinging to each other desperately, pitches to their whines rising with every thrust. Break had never been subtle, and when her muscles tightened and rippled so wonderfully, her little mouth gasping his name over and over, he moaned and arched and clutched at her as he rode out both their orgasms. It all felt so good, even the way they collapsed together in exhaustion and heavy breathing, curled up as one on her bed. And he smiled before he kissed her, whispering to her and holding her close while he had the chance.

She was a terrifying queen but she was gentle too, and really, he'd never want it any other way.

* * *

Xerxes smiled across the table at Oz and Gilbert. Sharon was not there but she had the maids bring them breakfast. He was intensely glad for the generous tablecloth as he bit into the little surprise she arranged for him. Had the table cloth been any shorter they might have seen the obvious bump at his crotch as he bit into the chocolate the devious little vixen had sent him.

His expression was no different from his normal one, the smug grin displayed was the same as always, but he chewed the treat a little more slowly than normal, savoring the little secret no one would understand his delight in. He had been right; he would never eat chocolate again without remembering  _that_.

She was such a brat but he loved it! She knew how to get to him even if she was not there.

Chocolate was _really_  good!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, fem!dom! I did it! Sorry, not sorry!
> 
> I was inspired by the anime part where they all get drunk. Sharon acts all Queenly and when she helps Oz and demands he lick her shoe or whatever just screamed what a good fem!dom she would be! Break teases her about having a thing for younger boys makes me kinda see him as being jealous so he plays it off.
> 
> Also amarevia. deviantart art/PH-Oh-you-304933989 It's not like this I know but Sharon just looked like she wanted to rip him a new one. Her blush with his finger so close to her lips added to the loveinterest/sexual tension idea along with how close they are standing. But now you know how twisted my mind is. Enjoy that.


End file.
